


Custody

by Siubhan



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 11:31:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5089058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siubhan/pseuds/Siubhan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poem. Starsky's thougts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Custody

Write on Sand  
All of them who did you wrong  
What written is in sand  
Is there for a short time, it ain’t that strong

Chisel on Stone  
What you got from joy and luck  
Such a stone gives you through the years  
A happy feeling that always stuck

Engrave on your Heart  
Your dearest close by or far away  
Who is engraved in your heart  
Is trapped, won’t fade will never decay


End file.
